Familial Conversations
by Kyoshi7989
Summary: Toph and Zuko share a conversation on the wonders of family, Iroh, and good tea. Toko!sibling fic. For smilypie.


**Familial Conversations**

Toph Bei Fong knew a lot of things. She knew how babies were made, for one. She knew that Sokka was a dumbass, and she knew that Katara and Aang were in love from the moment she laid eyes—well, feet—on them. She knew about awkward silences, too, and she knew that she hadn't experienced many of them. Toph was just too dang _loud_ for any such silence to last for long.

What Toph Bei Fong additionally knew was this:

She absolutely did not, under any circumstances, want to be standing in front of five hundred Fire Nation people, all here to see the Fire Lord as he greeted _her_. Toph did not want to know that she would be entering the palace in just a minute, and that she would be _living_ there, for Tui's sake, for up to a year.

Nope, she did _not _want to know these things. Not at all, actually. Screw Katara. There was absolutely _no way_that she was going to stay in the Fire Nation. She'd have chosen to live in Ba Sing Se with Iroh over this awkward setup, even if it _was _her least favorite city in the world. She'd have preferred to live anywhere else—except, maybe, with her parents. Toph would choose anyone over _them_.

Sokka was visiting the South Pole with his father, Aang and Katara were off completing his Avatar duties, and Zuko was _already _Fire Lord. And where did that leave Toph?

That's right: in the stupid _Fire Nation_, with her bag slung over her shoulder. As Toph fumed silently, Zuko waved dismissively to the gathered crowd. He placed a hand on her shoulder, which Toph quickly shrugged off, and they began to proceed through the gates, into the palace grounds.

The Fire Nation palace wasn't directly inside the gates. Toph could sense a wide range of gardens surrounding the magnificent structure. Their walk, she estimated, would take ten minutes at least, thanks to Zuko's strictly no palanquin policy. To be honest, Toph didn't mind. She'd spent far too much of her life being pampered to mourn five extra minutes spent avoiding it.

He allowed her two minutes of silence as they tread towards the palace at a steady pace. When Toph still didn't speak, Zuko broke in awkwardly, "So, how have you been?"

"I've been fine," Toph returned without hostility. It wasn't Zuko she was mad at; it was the situation in general. She could live by herself just fine. "And you, oh great and powerful Fire Lord?"

"Likewise," Zuko shrugged. "I was surprised to hear that you'd be staying here with us," he admitted a moment later. Toph determined shrewdly that Zuko was now desperately trying to avoid the prospect of another awkward silence. "I didn't know you liked it in the Fire Nation."

"I don't." Zuko's heartbeat quickened in surprise when Toph added, "It was Katara's idea. And there's no _way_ I'd stay in Ba Sing Se with your Uncle, no matter how many times he offers."

There was a sharp intake of breath from the Fire Lord. Zuko's spine stiffened as he came to a halt, and Toph stopped beside him, confused. "You…you don't like my Uncle?" he asked icily, coldness and disdain radiating from him. Of course, Toph had proved otherwise multiple times, but there was always a chance—and Zuko didn't mess around when it came to his Uncle.

Her eyes widened. So _this_ was why people spoke of the Fire Lord with such respect! He could be _scary_ when he was angry. Well, not to _her_—but other people could very well be terrified by him.

"No!" Toph retorted quickly, quite horrified at the thought. "I _love _your Uncle! Especially his advice and his tea." She sensed Zuko giving a little nod of agreement. "It's _Ba Sing Se_ I don't like. It's the _worst_ city_ ever_."

"Hmph," Zuko snorted. "I didn't like it much, either," he admitted, as they began walking again. "But Uncle's tea makes it a little more bearable." Zuko sounded, Toph noted with amusement, more than a little proud of his Uncle's teashop.

"My favorite is his ginseng tea," Toph grinned. Despite herself, she was warming up to the prospect of spending the next few months in the Fire Nation—as long as she was given ample opportunity to talk to Zuko, even if she had to drag him out of those dead _boring_ meetings.

"I like oolong, but only when Uncle makes it. Otherwise, it just tastes like hot leave juice." Her feet told her that Zuko smiled at this.

"That's all tea—" Toph began, then abruptly stopped. Something told her that she wouldn't get very far with that argument. "You're Uncle is a wise man," she said instead. "His tea is best when served with advice on the side," Toph added whimsically.

"I wouldn't be half as far as I am today without Uncle's advice and guidance," Zuko said somberly. "I'll be lucky if I'm every half as kind and wise as he is. He's always been there for me, for as far back as I can remember. He's like a father to me."

Toph snorted. "Well, your _own_ Dad sure wasn't much of one, was he?"

"No," Zuko agreed softly. "He wasn't."

"My parents—" Toph started, then halted. "Never mind. I know you don't like to hear about them," she muttered, turning away. One of the only people she'd chosen to confide had pushed her away…Toph was a strong girl, but it still stung.

"That was one time, and that was because we had to look for Aang. It's okay if you want to tell me about your parents," Zuko answered.

They were only a few hundred yards from the palace now. There was no way of knowing if she'd have to greet any nobles, or when she'd get the chance to talk to Zuko again. Toph decided that it was now, or never.

"Okay, Fire Lord Hotman," she grumbled. "If you _really_ want to hear about them…" She took a deep breath. "I think you know this already, but I was born blind. From the moment my mom gave birth to me, in my parents' eyes, I was weak and helpless. I understand that they want to protect me, but they wouldn't let me do _anything_. They didn't even take a hint when I kept trying to run away." It was an effort to keep her voice from turning bitter, and angry. "Instead, they threw fancy dresses and dolls at me," Toph continued. My parents have never told me that they love me, because they don't. I'm only a fragile little toy that needs to be guarded from every little thing."

Zuko listened thoughtfully. Then, he shook his head. "I don't think so. I think that they loved you, but they didn't know how to show it, except to be overprotective and controlling. If you give them the chance, they might prove otherwise."

"I've tried to contact them before," Toph answered slowly, after a moment of contemplation, "but maybe I'll try again. Hawky isn't the most reliable mail carrier in the world, after all," she snorted. They were now upon the palace. As they paused outside the steps, Toph mentioned, "And Zuko? There's one other thing you should know."

"What?"

She smiled, and punched him the arm as hard as she could. "You're more like you're Uncle than you think."

Zuko chuckled through his wince, and as he rubbed his shoulder with one hand, he placed the other on her shoulder. "You really think so?"

"I know so. And I'm the sister you should've had," Toph shrugged. "Trust me on this one, _big brother_."

"I always wanted a sister that wasn't completely crazy," Zuko beamed. "Welcome home."

"You know," Toph said with a grin, as they stepped inside the palace, "I think I'm gonna like it here, after all."

* * *

**A really do love these two. C: Sometimes, I have to stop myself from shipping them, lol. Hope you like, smilypie! **


End file.
